This invention relates to a simple device producing both an action effect and an electronic effect, particularly to one provided with an elastic driving mechanism with an eccentric action member for producing vibration or jumping action, and at the same time indirectly triggering a vibration sensor to the operation of an electronic control circuit.
A conventional method for producing action and starting an electronic circuit at the same time is effected by a switch to turn on a separated power source of a motor and an electronic circuit for producing action driven by the motor and driven by the electronic circuit. In other words, the action driven by the motor is practical movement such as tottering, slowly sliding, running and scrawling, wheel moving, jumping, vibrating, etc., all accomplished by a motor in conjunction with different mechanical designs. They are called action effect, guided by action phenomenon. Action driven by the electronic circuit is phenomenon such as sound, dialogue, lighting, flashing, and practical movement. They are called electronic effect, as driven by the electronic circuit. A motor and an electronic circuit combined together are the most popular conventional design, having a rather high cost owing to large current consumed by a motor using a large ordinary battery or storage battery. This involves disadvantage to environment, a large dimension, and the heavy weight of a motor and a battery, which makes it impossible to lessen the cost of a whole toy.